Body Change!
by Tomochi
Summary: What happened to Akabane Karma and Okuda Manami if they're body swapped?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom is belong to Matsui Yuusei and I do not own the picture

_Italic _: words in mind

* * *

><p>"Ok, a little Magnesium,Boron, and also cider and everything will be the most powerful weapon which I had created, Cider Explosion!And if Koro-Sensei drink it, it will explode! Muahahaha" Shouted a girl in a lab coats like a mad scientist (or indeed) in a science laboratory. She does not care if someone hears her plan all she cares now is, how do she ask her teacher, Koro-Sensei to drinking that Cider.<br>"What should I say? I would not let the incident happen again like it used to"  
>Girl that named Manami Okuda, can not do anything she did not know what to say because he is weak against socializing.<p>

Without her knowledge, someone had entered the lab. The figure increasingly close just a few more steps to reach Manami and the figure hand tapped her shoulder.  
>"Okuda-san? what are you doing here? now already late"asked the figure who apparently is Akabane Karma while drinking his strawberry flavored milk. "AAAAAAAAAA...!" Manami were surprised by the presence of Karma, accidentally nudging some herb he had made and make the tube was broken and the potion on them both.<p>

* BOOM *

Smoke filled labs, no one heard the explosion because all students in Grades 3-E had go home.  
>"OKUDA-SAAN! are you..*cough*..okay?"Karma asked Manami because he was afraid something would happen to her. Besides,this is his fault because he was surprised her."I..*cough*..i'm Okay..*cough*.."<p>

_'Thank god she was okay ... but, why ... she sounds like a man? and why do I feel petite and flat-chested girl?'_

When smoke began to disappear, Karma was immediately looking for Manami. But, when he found her, he was very surprised because he saw his own body. So did Manami, he was as surprised as Karma. What happened? Only that two words exist in their minds now. Who were not surprised when saw her/his body in front of they.

"Wha..what happened to us? di..did I nudge the optical illusion potion?"Manami asked confused."It seems not, look at the mirror"Karma said in a flat voice. She hesitated because she was afraid that something bad happened when she saw the mirror. And it's true, is even worse than she thought. Their bodies are swapped! Manami see his own body, or rather the body of Karma and then she looked to her right side. From the look on her own face she knew that Karma who was "inhabiting her body", annoyed.

_'I am going to die'_

"Okuda-San..."

_'I really going to die"_

"You..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>hi, I'm a new writer on fanfiction and this is the first story that I made ^A^<br>I hope you all like it,**

**Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Tomo: Finally! Body Change! has entered the 2nd chapter! **

**Nagisa: *sweatdrop* **

**Tomo: Why? there is a problem? **

**Nagisa: No, it's just that you're too much. Not necessarily anyone willing to review your story =,=**

**Tomo: You're so cruel TAT, I'm also trying! are you mad because you did not show up in this story?**

**Nagisa: == "**

**Tomo : All right! Assassination Classroom is not belong to Tomochi but only owned to Yuusei Matsui-Sama** **^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Body Change!<strong>

**Tomochi**

**Flashback~**

_'I am going to die'_

"Okuda-San..."

_'I really going to die"_

"You..."

**Flasback End~**

"You have a very flat chest! even perhaps, more flat than Kayano-chan. And I was very cool and handsome"

Those words success make Manami sweatdrop.

Her expression now mixed between anger, shame, and relief , she felt embarrassed.

She also doesn't think that Karma is a person who are very concerned person's breast size (and a narcissistic too).

Look at him now, he was holding her tiny breast! that's it, she didn't want her body to get touched again and she couldn't hold back embarrassment anymore.

Manami was punching Karma "that was in her body" in Anime style to cover up her embarassment.

"DO NOT HOLD MY CHEST, PERVERT!" Karma "that was in her body" was fly and fall hit the floor.

"Ouch... what did you do? That's was hurt" Karma moaning in a pain.

"I..it's.. it's because your holding my chest" Manami said defending herself.

"Tch, I'm sorry" karma said with aggravation voice as he puffed out his cheeks.

"So, how do we get back to our own bodies?"he asked again with the same tone.

"I do not know, these potions are already there last month. And the first time I made it, I intend to make poison to kill sensei" Minami said.

"If so, why don't you find a potion to restore us in one of that books or ask someone?Do you still remember the ingredients?" Karma asked calmly.

"Uukh... i think so?"Manami replied hesitantly. Then, she took her bag and then headed out the door to go home.

"Okuda-san, wait!" Karma said as he took Manami wrist or.. his own wrist.

"What wrong? do you need something?" She asked.

"Our bodies are being swapped. Do you want when you get home you're suddenly hit by your parents with baseball bat because they think you're a criminals? So you supposed to get my bag and you also have to go to my house" He explained.

"Ah! you're right. I almost forgot that our bodies are swapped. By the way, where is your house?" Her said.

Manami "that are in Karma body"took Karma bag, and went to his house after Karma tells where the location of his home. She also gave her address to Karma

"Ansatsu Apartment number 31, umm... so you lived alone,huh? You're an independent girl" Karma said involuntarily.

She stopped in her tracks and turned towards Karma and said.

"I'm not a independent girl, but, my parents was death because plane crash ten years ago. I also have no relatives, that's why I live alone Akabane-san" She say with forced smile and she continued her steps leaving Karma "with her body" alone.

Karma feel guilty because of what he says has made Manami remembered her pain past.

"Damn, why do I also have to say that spontaneous" And karma also stepped out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Karma goes toward Ansatsu Apartment. He climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor.<p>

"*pant*... *pant*... man, how can she climb all of this without a lift?" Karma complained.

he continued went looking for a room number 31.

"29 ... 30 .. ah here it is room number 31, it is time consuming. Even now was evening" Is in addition to his room was on the end of the 5th floor, the apartment is also far from the school.

"She was a fantastic girl" Karma secretly admiring how Manami live this long. Without the help of parents and relatives she could live alone. He felt ashamed of himself as long as he is still dependent on his parents.

***Cklek***

Karma "that was in Manami body" opened the door and was surprised when she saw the room is almost similar to the secret lab.

Formula paper everywhere, strange materials that he had never seen, tubes full of potions, and even he swore that he saw a strange animal that is creepy.

"Wow .. this is really cool even though this room was cheap" Karma said with admiration. But, deep in his heart, he also felt scared due to the strange animal.

He put the bags and shoes in place. Then, he moved toward the mirror and then he took off Manami glasses.

"Okuda-san was very cute if she took off her glasses" he looked at Manami body. "How do I take a shower?"

1 seconds...

2 seconds...

3 seconds...

"Ah, let's just assume this is a bonus of the day" he said as he made a nasty face. but, at the time he wanted to take off his uniform, a message enter Manami cell phone.**(A N: they are exchanging cell phone) **

"From, Okuda-san?"He opened the new message and view contents.

It said :

DO NOT SHOWER NAKED OR TOUCHING MY BODY

**Ps: If you dare, i kill you.**

_"Are she reading my mind!"_

Karma then replied:

So, how do I take a shower? My body .. umm .. I mean your body is very sticky. I need a shower! =A=

Manami reply:

Just close your eyes!

_"How i could! Are she just insane?"_

Then one message come :

I'm not insane

_"Ok, now i'm a little bit scared"_

He replied :  
><span>

Umm... ok? And how do I use soap? I had to touch your body

Manami answer for a long time, he responded when 10 minutes elapsed.

And she said :

Just mix the soap with water in a container and pour all over me

**Ps: Make sure you do not touch my body**

_"Ok let's go to bath"_

Karma "that was in her body" immediately open Manami braids ago. Then, he put up a blindfoldwhich actually is a fabric that he took from Manami desk and finally, he opened his uniform from Manami bodyhe not forget to wrapped Manami body with towel. But before he went into the bathroom he opened his blindfold so he could see when creating a mixture of soap and water as instructed by Manami. Once completed, he showered without seeing or holding Manami body (Of course he did not dare look toward Manami's body because he believed that Manami mepunyai sixth sense)

* * *

><p>"A hot bath at night was very refreshing. I still can not believe that I can do it with my eyes closed" Said karma not to a single person.<p>

"I wonder how the situation on Okuda-san"

**On Manami Side**

In Akabane family residence, there was a teenage boy was reading a book entitled 'The World of Herb' seriously. Actually he is Manami Okuda. Her body was switched with Akabane Karma because a potions. Therefore, she read word for word from the book to look for a potion to restore her to her original body.

"Umm... an antiodate for the potions that i made, is the same substance with Koro-Sensei tentacles... but how do I have to take the tentacles? I may not have to say that I'm swapped with Akabane-san and said, that the antidote is tentacles. Sensei might call me crazy"

There's a long silence until, she decided that she would discuss it with Karma tomorrow.

**Back to Karma**

"Roughly, Okuda-san has found the antidote or not?" He asked himself."Never mind, I'll ask her tomorrow. I had to sleep "

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>Tomo : This chapter is longer than the previous one. I hope you all like it ^_^ <strong>

**Nagisa : I do not show up again =,=  
><strong>

**Tomo : The next Chapter you will come out  
><strong>

**Nagisa : Really?  
><strong>

**Tomo : I do not promise  
><strong>

**Nagisa : Tch  
><strong>

**Karma : Don't be sad, it's the story the main character I and Okuda-san. right?  
><strong>

**Okuda : I dunno -.-  
><strong>

**All Character : Thank you for reading ... RnR please**

**Jaa ~**


	3. Chapter 2a : First Day Of Trouble

**Tomo : Hola minna!**

**Karma : Why are you so long to publish it? This has been a month!**

**Tomo : Gomen, this is because the teacher. they kept to give me homework until my desk filled with books =,=**

**Nagisa : Do not look for a reason! if you killed by readers I will not help you out**

**Tomo : Why you just so mean QAQ**

**Okuda : Anyway, Thankyou for lany-chan and hasuki3010 for favoring this story and for silent readers to ^^**

**Koro-Sensei : Nurufufu... Ok, let's read this story *****holding**** script*, but first we have to read the disclaimer  
><strong>

**All Student : Allright! Assassination Classroom is not belong to Tomochi, but our Master, Matsui Yuusei-Sama  
><strong>

**Warning! : OOC, Bad humor, Mistake in grammar, typo, and others**

**NOTE : I decided to call Manami and Karma as usual, but their bodies still swapped and italic mean words in mind**

Previous Chapter:

"Our bodies are being swapped"

"My parents was death because plane crash ten years ago"

'DO NOT SHOWER NAKED OR TOUCHING MY BODY'

"An antiodate for the potions is Koro-Sensei tentacles?"

* * *

><p><strong>Body Change!<strong>

**Tomochi**

**~Karma POV~**

**Kriing! Kriiing!**

"Ukh ..."

**Kriing! Kriiing!**

"Five more minutes"

**Kriiing! Kriiing!**

"All right! You win! damn"

I woke up from my beautiful dream and headed for the bathroom to brush my tee- i mean Okuda-San teeth. Actually I want to sleep a little bit longer, but that fucking alarm woke me up. Today is the first day where problems may come up.

Well, you know in the previous chapter, this crazy author, swapping my muscular, handsome, and cool body with Okuda-san's petite body.  
>I preapared to get a cold shower (Of course with the way in the previous chapter)<p>

I was wearing a Okuda-San Kunugigaoka Highschool official uniform (And of course I close my eyes) and tie her hair into two braids which I think is very cute. Not forget to wearing the glasses.

"Perfect"

When i'm done, i went to kitchen to make some breakfast. I opened the fridge that belongs to Okuda-san and take a few ingredients for that I went to my school who never I loved it.

When I reached the school exactly in E class, it turns out the lesson has begun. Cursed you the fucking alarm clock, wake me up at half past eight.

Actually I was used too late, especially skipping lessons. But, for now I am in Okuda-San body, I inevitably have to undergo punishment, Okuda-san would kill me because I was late this morning. Oh, Kami-Sama, why you are so cruel to this handsome man? =.=

Or, I going to say false reasons that this morning I was rescue a kitten that almost hit by a truck, and since it leg was wound I had to treating it leg and then, I'm late, a little lie is no problem, right? Nyehehehe...

**~Manami POV~**

Where that fucking karma? This is the time for first lesson! if he did not show his face .. I mean, my face before class absent, I'll beat him to death.

Without realizing, I was issued an aura of a killer throughout the classroom. Everyone was silent and even this aura fear Koro-Sensei.  
>But, i don't care. I just want Karma come.<p>

**~ Manami POV End~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

When Karma up in front of the class, she shuddered in horror as the aura of a killer who comes from classes.

_'I was dead, Okuda-san was already angry'_

In his mind, he kept imagining how Manami would kill him. He continued to pray to God to be saved from the threat.

_'Wait, why am I so coward like this? What is due to Okuda-san gene which basically coward, or I was really scared?'_

When karma had reached the front door of the class, she encouraged him to knock on the door.

***Knock Knock* **

"Come in, Nurufufu" Said a familiar voice, that belong to Koro-Sensei.  
>Karma opened the door and stepped into the classrooms. He saw the aura of a killer came from his own body which is now occupied by Manami.<p>

_degh!_ And he start acting.

"I..I'm...so..sorry Sensei...I..I was... being la..late" Karma says, acting.

"This is not like you are usually Okuda-san, why are you late?" Ask koro-Sensei.

"That's because unconsciously, I rescued a kitten who is almost hit by a truck this morning. And since that kitten leg hurt, I treat the leg of thatpoor kitten"

"Wow, you're so brave Okuda-San! Now you can back to your seat" Koro-sensei said without suspicious.

_'He belive it?'_ Said all the students facepalmed including Karma.

"Wait, you're not going to giving me a punishment?" Karma ask.

"Of course not, you're late because you're not sleeping too late, isn't it?"

"Ye..yes" Karma said.

And first lesson began with peacefully, maybe?

* * *

><p><strong>*Ting Tong Teng Tong* (Are school bells like this ==")<strong>

Lunch arrived, the E-class students expend their own lunch. Due in class E no cafeteria, so they have to bring lunch in order not to starving while in school.

But ill-fated for Karma, because in a hurry to go to school, he forgot to buy choco bread and strawberry milk in his favorite supermarket.  
>Her stomach (or Manami stomach ) noises as a sign want to fill with food. But, what? he had no food.<p>

"Okuda-san, kenpa not you eating?" Asked Kataoka Megu, our class president.

"I forgot to bring my lunch" Darma said with hope she want to give him a little bit food from her lunch, but.

"What a poor girl, bye Okuda-San" she leaved.

_'Hey! why you just leave without give me some food?! Are Okuda-San always like this?'_ Thought Karma concerned.

Nagisa (Nagisa: It's me! It's me! | Tomo: Shut up!) and Kaede stare at Manami which actually is Karma with a pity eyes. They go toward Karma which Actually is Manami.

"Karma-Kun, look at Okuda-San, She don't have any food!" Nagisa said that make Manami turning her (Karma) head.

"What pity boy" Murmured Manami which fortunately did not be heard anyone.

"Let's give some our food to her" Kayano suggestion, and agreed by two friends.

"Okuda-Chan ~" Kayano with cheerful greetings.

"Humm ...?"

"Can we eat with you?" Nagisa Ask.

"But i don't have any food" Karma said sadly.

"That's not matter, we'll give you some food" Now Manami turn to speak.

"Really?" Now his face was back bright and even his eye was sparkle.

They just nodded and gave their lunch to Karma. Karma began eating strawberry bread fed Nagisa, then started drinking green tea given by Kayano, and finally eating strawberry chocolate pudding given by Manami.

"Thank you minna" His said.

"No problem Okuda-San/Chan" They answer.

"Lunch time still thirty minutes again, Could we talk in privately, Okuda-San?"Questions that posed by Karma which actually is Manami, making classes that had noisy scene became instantly silent, and even Koro-Sensei who had just returned from France to buy Mille Crepes with his mach speed freezing too.

1

2

3

4

5...

And after that he quickly took her love agenda to write such a rare occurrence.

Not just that, everyone show a different comments, such as:

**Koro-Sensei:** "Nurufufu... I know my prediction become true"

**M.K** (Manami & Karma)**:** "What is your prediction!"

**Kataoka Megu:** "I know one day you will be together"

**M.K:** "We're not a couple"

**Rio Nakamura:** "Congratulations! Do not forget the party!"

**RK** (Real Karma)**: **"What party?!"

**Kaede Kayano:** "Huwaaa ... you precede me Okuda-Chan"

**RM **(Real Manami)**: **_'No one precede you!'_

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** "It's very beautiful .. sob .. sob .."

**RM:** "This not a propose!"

**Okajima Taiga:** "Make us a cute baby!" And because of this he ended up with a full injury body.

**M.K:** "**Go to Hell!**"

**Shiota Nagisa:** *still freezing with red face*

**M.K:** "Stop freezing!"

**Terasaka Ryoma:** "You were brave enough Karma"

**RK:**_ 'What?!'_

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** " Wow , .. I hope your relationship running smoothly

**M.K:** "What relationship?!"

**Rinka Hayami:** "Congratulations"

**RM:** "For What?!"

Ryunosuke Chiba : "You are not a bad couple either"

**M.K:** "Don't we say we are not a **couple**?"

**Hazama Kirara:** "You are a perfect match"

**M.K:** "No we're not!"

**Ritsu:** "Manami-San you're so lucky to have such a good boyfriend like Akabane-San"

**RM:** "Hey, we're not even dating!"

**Mimura Kouki:** "Let's celebrate"

**RK:** "Shut up!"

**Okano Hinata:** "Welcome to your new life"

**M.K:** "We did not get married"

**Masayoshi Kimura:** "Not bad"

**RM:** "What do you mean?"

**Takebayashi Koutaro:** "Congratulations to you both"

**RM:** "We said we're not dating"

**Yada Touka:** "I wait for you two invitations"

**M.K:** "Stop it!"

**Kurahashi Hinano:** " Gyahooo, you're very frontal Karma"

**RM:** "You misunderstood"

**Sumire Hara:** "I'm looking forward to your wedding"

**RK:** "Don't add more trouble!"

**Sugaya Sousuke:** "Do you want me to make a Amulet of love for you?"

**M.K:** "No!"

**Takuya Muramatsu:** "Where do we eat tonight?"

**All:** "Are just food that in your mind?"

**Taisei Yoshida:** "When are you dating before?"

**M.K:** "WE'RE NEVER DATING!"

Even this news reached the ears of Karasuma - Sensei and Sensei Bitch Master even Lovro who was visiting ,

**Irina Jelavic:** "Don't be shy! Come quickly kiss her Karma!"

**RK:**_ 'I 'll kill you first'_

**Karasuma Tadaomi:** "I do not know what happened but, congratulations"

**M.K:** "Nothing happens!"

**Master Lovro:** "Teenage love, is so beautiful"

**RM:** "Even you too?"

**Sugino Tomohito:** "I do not want to die before marrying Kanzaki-San" This makes Kanzaki blushing.

**M.K:** "You're not going to die"

**Maehara Hiroto:** "Is this the end of my life?! L(TAT L)"

**RK:** "Do not act as if we will kill you"

**Isogai Yuuma:** "Soon our class will be explode QAQ"

**RK:** We're not a bomber =,=

Three last comments awaken them all, would be extremely dangerous if they become a couple, and then...

"PLEASE DO NOT BE A COUPLE!" Beg them all with teary eyes except, Karasuma-Sensei and Master Lovro, in fact they want to begged as well but, they have to maintain their image in order to stay cool.

"Who wants to become a partner? From Earlier, the one that excited about it, is you all" Karma said, and that makes the other relieved (Even Karasuma-Sensei and Master Lovro).

"Umm.. so, could we leave now, Okuda-San?" Asked Manami.

"Sure" When they want to go, secretly, the disciples and Koro-Sensei, as well as other teachers and masters Lovro want to follow them, suddenly

"**Do not follow us**" Manami command with an emphasis on each word.

_'..*glek *.. how she know?'_ Thought them all. And then, they leave without anyone dared to follow.

**~ToBeContinued~**

* * *

><p><strong>All : ...<br>**

**Tomo : So.. what do you all think? You all appear in this chapter~**

**All : CLIFF HANGER!**

**Tomo : Ukh... I know ==**

**Nagisa : WHY I APPEARED VERY LITTLE! I WAS THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS ANIME!**

**Karasuma : AND WHY YOU MAKE ME AND MASTER LOVRO VERY STUPID IN THIS CHAP!**

**Isogai : ALSO, WHY YOU MAKE ME LIKE A COWARD?**

**Kayano : WHAT THE MEANING OF PRECEDE?**

**Taiga : WHY JUST ME GET FULL INJURY**

**Ritsu : I'M A COMPUTER ! I'M NOT STUPID LIKE THAT!**

**All : WHAT KIND OF THIS STORY?**

**Tomo : Mi..minna, calm down,please? Your Capslock writing make my eyes si-**

**All : SHUT UP!**

**Tomo : Umm.. before i get killed by Class E, please critic me if i have a mistake grammar, but i don't like being bashed and don't forge-**

**All : RnR please~  
><strong>

**Tomo : You guys cuting my word! See you in next chapter, And Happy New Year for those who celebrate the Chinese New Year~**


	4. AN Apologies

**Minna Gomenne ! Because i have a test this week and next week i can't publish new chapter DX**

**Hontouni gomennasai ! if i have time, i will publish new chapter in my school computer labs XD  
><strong>

**And forgive me if i have mistake grammar in previous story**

**maybe i just active in other fandom...**

**jaa~**


	5. Chapter 2b : Discussion

**Tomo: Hi Minna! Tomo is back!  
><strong>

**Nagisa: Why you so long to publish it Tomo?  
><strong>

**Tomo: Ukh... it's because the middle exam. My mom not allowed me to touch Compy-Chan before i'm study =="  
><strong>

**Nagisa: I think your exam was over**

**Tomo: Yes, but the real exam has come (I mean** **is the distribution of report cards)**

**Nagisa: Ummm... You must study harder! because you got a bad score last exam  
><strong>

**Tomo: Shut Up! Just reply the review!  
><strong>

**Nagisa: Okay!**

**To lany-chan :**

**Yes, Karma is a pervert XD**

**I will try my best, thank you!**

**To Luminatto :  
><strong>

**Yes i agree! there just some story about them T^T**

**If i have a time maybe i want to make their story again XD**

**Thank you~**

**To Guest 01 :  
><strong>

**You think that too?**

**I was wondering... how they baby look like**

**To Araved Knight :**

**Thankyou~ **

**I will make another one**

**Thank you for review~**

**Tomo : All right! Assassination Classroom is not belong to Tomochi but only owned to Yuusei Matsui-Sama** **^_^**

**A/N: _Italic_ : mind voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Body Change!<strong>

**Tomochi**

**~Manami POV~**

We went to our class backyard. Then, go to the cliffs near the pool that Sensei created for us (it was repaired after the Terasaka-kun incident)  
>I pulled my little wrist while this is now belong to Akabane-San into a door that I hide behind some vines. When the door are open, and then i invited Akabane-San to enter.<p>

"Come in" Ukh.. my voice is so masculine. Sometime i've been uncomfortable because this voice.

Akabane-San come in and then he was amazed because my secret place, Yeah! We were in my secret place!

My secret place is a small abandoned hut. The hut looks small from the outside, but this hut, have a connection to the underground. Now we were on the top floor. This hut has fourth floors and the bottom floor has a balcony with a beautiful view of the cliffs. I always thought, why none of the students or teachers in my class who found this cool hut?

"Woah! this is so amazing! When did you find it?" Akabane-San asking me.

"Humm... maybe when I first went to Class E ?" He just nodded his head (read: My head)

"And this hut is also very clean" he's still look amazed by this hut.

"I cleaned this place once a week"

'Ok! this is the right time to discuss it'

"So.. Akabane-San, can we start it?"

"Umm.. Ok! Do you find the antidote?" ask him.

"Yes! but, I think it would be hard to get it..."

"I don't care! I will climb the highest mountain, cross the entire oceans, and went to the coldest spot in the south pole to get the antidote!" I'm sure I saw flames in the background now -_-

"You do not need to do that! the problem is the antidote is..."

"The antidote is?" He look very curious.

"Is Koro-Sensei tentacles" I saw flames in his background goes out and his face looks like 'Whaaat? The antidote is that fucking octopus?' and now I'm sure I'll be laugh.

"Pfft.."

"What are you laughing for?" He ask with pouting his mouth, Aww... he was so cute.

"Who's laughing? i just throw a little breath..pfft.." I'm trying not to laugh because he puffed out his cheeks (again) and this time bigger.

He looks annoyed and turns his face (or my face) in the other direction and he still puffed out his cheeks. Ok i can't hold it.

I was laughing. I do not care about her face now flushed with annoyance.

I just wanted to laugh.

So far I have never laughed as wide as this.

"Okay, stop laughing at me! let's start the discussion" He changed the subject -_-

"Ok, Ok"

"So... the antidote is Koro-Sensei tentacles... but why we're not use the ordinary octopus tentacles?" He ask.

"It's because, in Koro-Sensei tentacles, there are some particles which are not possessed by ordinary octopus tentacles" He's nodded.

"But... how did you know?" He asking me.

"Sensei told me what particles that exist in the tentacles. And the particles that can change us back, is all in Koro-Sensei tentacles"

"Ooo.." he muttered.

"Now Akabane-San, how we can take Koro-Sensei tentacle if we even can't kill him until now"

He looks thinking something and then, he says.

"Why we don't ask him" he suggested with innocent face.

"*sweardrop* Koro-sensei might not want to give his tentacles for free" He might be so genius in math but, for this, he really dumb ==

"Humm.. you're right. But, if weexplain to him what really happened, he would give it"

"That maybe working, but if he ask how we bath..."

*Blush*

I guess my face is now red as a tomato. As well as Akabane-san. I'm sure I can feel the steam in our heads. I do not know why, but the temperature in the room is getting hotter.

** ~End Manami POV~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

The atmosphere in the room was very awkward. None of Karma or Manami is willing to open their mouth. They are too embarrassed to speak. Because his can not stand with this awkward atmosphere, Karma was speaking.

"You're right, the class will be mocking us by this" although it looks vaguely, but his face was still issued a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"Um..oh.. so, how we gonna take Sensei tentacles?" Manami replied nervously. She could hardly conceal his cheeks were blushing.

Karma seemed to think hard. He does not think that his own teacher (or what he called octopus) which will be the antidote. He never thought that he could get Koro-Sensei tentacle with his mach speed himself even though he was among the most powerful kid in the class. It was impossible! He was never able to get the tentacles Koro-sensei if he did not cooperate with their classmates. Karma realize that they need help to solve the problem of this body change.

"I think, we should get some help" He sugessted.

"Yeah, but we have search someone that could keep this secret" they both were thinking who would be the one to help them and they do not know that lunch time is 15 minutes longer. When Karma looked at the clock that is behind Manami, he turned to panic.

"Oh no! Lunchtime stay 15 minutes longer! now forget about the problem of people who will help us, I want to ask you something Whether you have a side job or you're active in an activity?" Karma asked in a panic as if he was late one second then the world will be destroyed.

"Geez... calm down. I can not answer you if you continue to panic likes an old lady who forgot where her house" Okay, this is rather strange that Manami who was use polite words talk rudely. This is not reflect her at all.

_'It must because of my genes'_ Karma thought.

"Ah! Sorry i have been rude to you!" she apologies to Karma.

"Umm..yeah."

"I do have a side job, but I did not come with any activity" Manami said.

"So, what is your work?" Karma started to thinking if Manami side job was a scientist that makes poison to put into someone food. But that thought disappeared when Manami mentioned her side job or maybe some side jobs.

"Well this quiet embarrassing. I worked as a kindergarten teacher, and i was a maid in sweet shop, also i worked as a gourmet and i have some other side job in holiday"

"Wha..wha..WHAT?! Why you has a lot side job?" Karma was shocked. He still can belived how Manami can manage her time for all her side jobs.

"Umm.. I have no parents and relatives. So, i had to do a lot side job for pay my school and for fullfill my daily needs" She answer Karma question with a bright smile. Now Karma believes that he was amazed by Manami.

"Akabane-San do you have any side job or activity?" ask Manami.

"Well, after school I have to help Sugino and other boys to practice baseball for next game. are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay, and this my schedule for my side jobs" Answer Manami while giving a mini agenda.

"Oh, look like lunch time 3 minutes again. Let's back to class" Karma said.

And then they go to Class E

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Hey Nagisa-Kun, don't you think Okuda-Chan and Karma-Kun have something that they hide with us?" Ask Kaede to Nagisa.

"Maybe you right, today they was weird. For examples, today Okuda-San was late, while she was the most diligent pupil in our class. And today Karma-Kun was very calm, it's like their body was..."

"Changing..." Kayano continued Nagisa words.

"But i think is was impossible. How can they change their body" Sugino suddenly follow theydiscussion.

"Yes you're right" Said Kayano doubtful.

* * *

><p><strong>~Skip Time [After School]~ *I really lazy to write study scene =.=<strong>

"Hey Karma, let's practice baseball!" Sugino yell at her.

"Oh, wait a minute! i want to change my clothes"

"Ok"

After Manami change her.. ehem.. Karma body with P.E clothes she went to Class E football field that Koro-Sensei made for they. And then she joining the Baseball Training.

**~Skip Time (Again) [After Training]~**

"Huwaah.. this afternoon is so hot!" Maehara complained and then he opened his shirt because of the heat.

"Yeah, today is so hot! after all this is summer" Isogai replied and then he's start to opened his shirt. Not just them both, but all boys except Nagisa, Takebayashi, and Karma.

Manami looks uncomfortable with exotic scenery in front of her eyes (Karma: It's my eyes!). Her face (Karma: It's Mine!) looked very red and she tried to cover her face (Karma: I said it's mine!) with Karma hand (Tomo: Are you satisfied now?|Karma: Yup) and believe me it did not work because Nagisa soon realized there was something odd about his friend.

"Karma-Kun why you're face is so red?" Nagisa asked searchingly.

"Aha..ha..ha I..i'ts just because the heat" Manami replied, while waving his hand (or Karma hands).

"Ooo.. if that so, why don't you opened your shirt?" his suggest.

"Wha..wha..WHAT?! NEVER!" Everyone was in facepalm.

"But Karma-Kun, every time we're training, you are the first student who was opened your shirt" Nagisa tell Manami. He's still facepalming.

"The past is the past! And now is the future! So, do not lump me in now and in past!"

_'You're going to pay this, Karma!'_

"Okay, Okay! Hey Karma come here!" Sugino said.

"What?" Answer Manami after she sat next Sugino.

"Want to talk about... you know..." Sugino said.

"Girls?" Manami answer randomly.

"Yup! Do you want to join?" ask Sugino.

"Okay"Is not she wanted to be with the guys longer, but he wanted to know more about the relationships that exist in the class E. She thought it was interesting.

**~End Normal POV~**

**~Manami POV~**

"So..You Terasaka! who are your favourite girl in our class? i know you like someone!" asked Sugino-Kun. Owh... so Terasaka-Kun have someone special, huh?

"What The Heck! I'm not liking someone!" He said but i knew he was lying.

"Don't deny it, you like Ritsu right?" Said Maehara-Kun. Oh my, it's quite suprising.

"I must admit i like her, but it's not a romantic realitionship (beside she is a robot), i just think her as my unique friend!" He replied.

"How disapointing, how about you Karma?" Ask Isogai-Kun.

"Wha.. I.. I don't have a girl that i like"

"Eeh...?! So, how about Okuda-San? You said in the hotel when we trip to Kyoto you have some interest in her?"

*Degh*

After Nagisa-Kun tell it, i can feel my heart beating so fast.

_'What the... why he?! Arghh! what kind of this feeling? Relax Manami Okuda, don't let them now your red face'_.

"Ooh.. Really? I mean i just want her to.. to be my partner"

"Owh.. so just as a partner, huh?!"

_'Yes.. as a partner...'_

i don't know why, but it kinda pain in my heart when Taiga-Kun said we just as a partner. For some reason I just want to go home now.

"Umm.. guys, i think, i'll going home now" I said while taking Karma bag.

"Ehh.. why so fast, but, allright. Bye!" answer Sousuke-Kun.

"Bye.."

I leave the boys who is now excited mocking Chiba-Kun who claimed to have a feeling (though slightly) to Hanami-San. I'm going to bus stop and then i'm riding home.

**~End Manami POV~**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomo : So, what do you think minna? this chapter is more~ longer than previous!<strong>

**Nagisa : I think it's good because my appearance become more~**

**Koro-Sensei ; And then have a little (very little) Romance in there, Nurufufufu~**

**Tomo : I'm never good at romance -3-**

**Karma : So, Minna please Review our story *Embrace Manami***

**Okuda : Ah! Ye..yes.. plea..please Review *red face***

**Tomo : Jaa ~ See you in next chappy ^^**


	6. AN : Continue or Not?

Hey guys! It's been awhile since I updated this story (Geez, it's been a year!)

So.. I want to ask you guys, continue or start a new one? Or should I remake it?

I really apreciate all of your advice! And thank you for all the reviews! *bow*

- Tomochi -


	7. Chapter 3 : Working Time!

**Tomo: Yokatta Desu~ I finnaly publish it!**

**Nagisa: Your work is very slow *sweatdrop***

**All Student: Yeah! You're so lame! And typos still in everywhere!**

**Tomo: Urusai na! this month I really really busy! and for typo... *silent***

**Nagisa: You can't answer it...**

**Tomo: S-shut up! Just reply the review!  
><strong>

**Nagisa: Geez...**

**_To Gue_****st0****_1-san_****:**

**Umm...Hi Monica~ Thank you for waiting in my story :D**

**By the way, why you're not using your real name for uname? But it's not problem tho..**

**I will try my best :D**

**_To akuisocom-san_****:**

**Thanks for the review! Whoever you are QwQ)/**

**_To Katou Asuka-san_****:**

**Yes I'm an Indonesian xD Blame the typos!**

**Oh~ Interesting idea! Just wait it until the last chapter ewe**

**_To Myrtille-san_****:**

**Thanks for reading my fic! It's okay! I really really appreciate your review ^u^**

**Ugyaaahh! Thanks again!**

**_To Akiss-san_****:**

**Ikr? ewe**

**Thanks for your review!**

**_To AmamiyaRizumu-san_****:**

**Done~! ^^ Thanks for your review TwT)/  
><strong>

**_To animeandmangafangirl-san_****:**

**Thank you thank you thank you! QAQ)/**

**There's a reason for Manami's OOC-ness ewe**

**Just wait until the last chapter~**

**_To XBakaNinGyoX-san_****:**

**Well... I decided to continue it! Thanks for your advice and for reviewing! x3**

**_To akaoisora-san_****:**

**Thank you for reading my story x3 Thanks for your advice too!**

**Well, there's a reason why both of them Out Of The Characters~ ewe**

_**To CelestialGoddess-san:**_

**Thanks! And look! I continued it *w* thanks for your review!**

_**To yara-san:**_

**I'm reaaaaally thankful TwT it's okay~ I really happy that you decide to review :D**

_**To CrissNyan-san:**_

**As your wish~ Thanks for your review! A**

_**To BlackShadowCat001-san:**_

**Done~ Thank you for reviewing my fanfiction QwQ/**

**Ne minna! ****Thank you for all your Reviews~! It's really made up my day ^u^  
><strong>

**And the last but not least, please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom sadly not mine, but this fic is originally mine!<strong>

**Warning : Full of Absurdities, OOC-ness, typos, grammatical error, etc**

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

"So here is the place..."

Karma which now inside Manami's body looked up to see the sign that read Fuwa Fuwa Sweet Shop. He went into the classic style Sweets Shop to start his shift. Today is Saturday, he bet he have a lot work to do. When he entered the shop, the bell ringing.

"Excuse me" He said. An old woman appeared from the room which marked with Worker Only.

"Ara.. ara.. Manami-Chan Come in, change your outfit! I already put your uniform in your locker. If you already done, let's preapare the shop"

'She's the owner?' Karma thought. Karma went straight into the Worker Room to take his uniform. When he got there, he searched Manami's locker. When he open it, he made an I-have-to-wear-this? Face. Well it's a regular pink and white maid dress with big ribbon behind it and the last is the cute white rabbit ear headbands.

'Seriously?' He sighed.

"Alright, Karma. You don't have any choice" He tried to cheer himself. After he put on the pinky uniform, he came out to help the owner.

He start to wipe the tables, then, he help inserting new baked pastries in the display case, and he even taught to make pudding. Other workers call the owner Mary Baa-San. He also knows that Manami has a male friend named Haruno Kido which makes Karma (maybe) jealous?

* * *

><p>Nine o'clock in the morning, the Sweets Shop opened. Customers gradually coming and even now the Sweets Shop was very crowded and make Karma overwhelmed.<p>

"Manami-san! Deliver this coffees to the table number 5"

"Alright!"

"Hey, where's my Cheese Cake?"

"Please wait a minute!"

"Can I get a new spoon?"

"Here you are"

"One herbal tea please"

"A.. Wai—"

**_BRAK_**

And... he fall down. Please blame the cutie maid outfit.

'Man... this outfit such a pain...'

"Manamichi! Are you okay?" Kido comes with a worried look on his face. When Karma see him, he just turned away and went back to work (lol). Karma went back to work actively and this time he even extraordinary. For example, at the time the order which he brought nearly spilled, he used the Free Running technique. Yes, he used the killing techniques too work and thank god it worked!

* * *

><p>"Okay, next stop, to the Sakura Kindergarten!"<p>

The next part-time job is, a kindergarten teacher. To be honest, Karma feel super confident. He loves to play, and children play, right? This is gonna be so cool! He can't wait to alliance with those tiny soldiers to prank on people.

At least, it was the first time he thought.

"Huwaaaa... Sensei! Jun took my doll!"

"You such a cry baby Hayana! I just wanted to borrow it for a sec"

"Jun you shouldn't—Hey! Don't fight you two!"

"It's mineeee! Go away!"

"Please don't fight! And Yuuji! Don't eat that crayons! Oh Holy sheet! Down from there, Mio!"

"Senseii~ Yumi want to be carried!"

"Ugh— Okay.."

"Sensei, Fuka pooped in her pants, again"

"What the—?!"

It's even more tiring than working at the Sweets Shop. Karma Akabane, a smart lad, athletic, has a myriad of exceptional ability, but hard to face the children who haven't even reached the age of 5 years. He sighed, there's still 3 hours before it end. Karma sit on the floor, he saw the situation around, it's totally a mess. So that's the reason why the principal was looking at him, compassion. Damn, that old man...

"Mana Senseeei! Washiba is missing!"

Good, now it's even worse. How can it could happened?!

"What?! How come?"

"We were playing at the yard, and we saw a dog! But then the dog ran away. He went after, but he's not returned!"

Great! A kid was magically dissapear and all of it's caused by a dog. Karma sighed then put Yumi down. Karma who's in Manami's tiny body went forward and hit the blackboard in order to get the attention of those kids.

"Alright kids! Obey my commands, don't go from this room or Sensei will not give you lunch!" Karma said. Suddenly all the kids were silent, they know if they disobey the teacher, then, their lunch is the stake. There is nothing worse than losing lunch!

"Good.. then I have to go now, remember. Violate means no lunch" Again he said while curved a smirk then run outside, leaving the kids who turned pale.

* * *

><p>Karma ran in order to find the missing child faster. Sweat drenching the temples because of the heat and he was getting tired. Manami's body isn't very athletic like Karma, made the young man a little bit troubled. He kept running and running until an hour had passed, but he still did not find the child who's named Washiba. He decided to stop for a moment. He plans to buy a bottle of isotonic drinks before he found the kid who had been he looking for is about 10 meters away.<p>

'Finally!'

He immediately ran towards the boy who seemed to be talking with someone.

"Washiba-kun, don't arbitrarily go a—" He can't continued his words when he saw the person who was talking to Washiba. That person seemed surprised too.

"Gakushu Asano..."

Uh-oh.

**To be continue~**

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Finally I published it! *le cry* Sorry for the short chappie QwQ<br>**

**Thanks for all your support, I'm touched TwT thank you!**

**Well, I change my writing style, and I think it's better than before~**

**For typos... I'm so sorry if you still spot one or two TwT I really really lazy to re-read /shot**

**I think that's all, I hope you still enjoy my story!**

**Aaand your reviews would be very helpful~ but no flames please ^^ I love peace :3**

**Ciao~**


End file.
